


Thunder

by fnowae



Series: blind!patrick [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, another prompt fill, blind!patrick, only vaguely though, this au returns at near midnight why though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: Patrick hates thunderstorms. He hates them. Hates hates hates them. No matter how much he says the word hate, it still won't adequately express his feelings towards the damn things.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> _theworldsighs said:  
>  there's a thunderstorm. blind! patrick keeps getting vague flashes of light but mainly he just hears loud crashes of thunder. joe and pete read a book to him to calm him down bc they know their voices soothe him._
> 
> Made a couple tiny changes to the prompt but AGH - I love it. 
> 
> Sick Imagine Dragons reference am I right ;)
> 
> Kidding (not really)
> 
> Okay. Enjoy!

The first crack of thunder makes him jump right off the couch, subsequently falling back into his spot with a shudder. 

Patrick hates thunderstorms. He hates them. Hates hates hates them. No matter how much he says the word hate, it still won't adequately express his feelings towards the damn things. 

It's something about only being able to hear the thunder - how he knows there's lightning too, but he's never seen it. He's heard people talk about how _prettyscarybeautiful_ lightning is, and that's built up a weird sort of fear in him - the fear of the prettyscarybeautiful which he cannot see. 

Well, everything he's afraid of technically counts as fear of something which he cannot see, but this is different. 

Different because he can hear the thunder he knows, and it always strikes terror in him of the lightning he doesn't the second he hears it. 

"Patrick?"

Patrick inclines his head in the direction of the voice - Joe's. It's not like he can ever see anyone who's talking to him, but he's found that he seems a lot less impolite if he at least tries to turn his face in their general direction. His boyfriends have stressed to him over and over that they don't care if he does or doesn't try to look towards them when they speak, but it's still an action of habit. 

"Patrick, are you alright?" Joe asks, worry tainting the edges of his voice. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Patrick nods disconnectedly. 

But at that moment, another rumble of thunder shakes him, and he startles again, tensing. 

"Oh, baby, you don't like thunder, do you?" Pete speaks up from Patrick's other side. 

Patrick goes red - it's such a stupid fear. And he hasn't even mentioned it to Pete and Joe yet - there hadn't been a thunderstorm since they'd gotten together, and he had been thankful for that. But now there is, and he has to be honest. 

"No..." he admits quietly, shifting awkwardly in his seat, turning his head away from both Pete and Joe in an action of slight shame. "I'm...a little bit afraid of it."

"Shit, Patrick, you okay then?" Joe asks, moving to place a light hand on Patrick's shoulder. It makes Patrick relax just the tiniest bit. 

Patrick tries to say "yeah", but more thunder comes as he does, and it really just comes out as a high pitched squeak. 

"Aw, hon, c'mere." Pete wraps his arms around Patrick comfortingly, and Joe extends his arm all the way across Patrick shoulders. 

"Can we do anything to make it easier?" Joe inquires, nothing in his voice but the desire to help. He doesn't seem to be judging Patrick for his dumb fear, and Patrick is thankful for it. He is so, so thankful. 

Patrick realizes only after the fact that thunder had rumbled again as Joe had said that, but he hadn't even reacted to it, being so busy listening to Joe talk. He nods, thoughtful. "I think...I think just you guys talking is helping."

"Okay, okay, what should we talk about?" Joe's voice is soft and gentle, which completely contrasts Pete's when he speaks up again. 

Loudly, he asks, "Could we read you a book?"

"I'm not a child, I don't need you to read me fucking...Green Eggs And Ham," Patrick replies, only half sarcastically. But Pete takes it completely seriously. 

"Oh my god, I totally actually have that book!" Pete exclaims. "I'll get it!"

Patrick feels Pete's arms withdraw, and senses the weight leaving the couch as Pete gets up. He thinks for a fleeting moment that it kinda sucks that noticing those kinds of things is the closest he'll ever get to seeing what's happening around him for real, but he's shaken from that thought by another ominous thunderclap, this one causing him to jump just like the last couple. 

Joe tightens his arm around Patrick's shoulders. "Sit tight, babe. Pete's coming back now."

Indeed, Patrick feels the dip in the couch as Pete's weight returns to it. He also feels Pete lean his head against his shoulder, and hears the sound of a book opening and the title page being skipped. 

"You did not actually get Green Eggs And Ham," Patrick groans out plaintively. 

"Yes I did!" Pete laughs. 

"He did," Joe confirms. "I'm honestly not surprised."

"Okay, here goes," Pete begins, and starts reading the children's book, but Patrick is in no place to complain, with one boyfriend holding him tightly and the other reading to him and leaning a comforting head on his shoulder. 

And, hey - the entire time Pete reads to him, he's too busy focusing on Pete's voice (and Joe's occasional snarky commentary) to be startled by any more thunder. 

The storm is over before he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> and, yknow. send me blind Patrick prompts at my Tumblr (vicesandvelociraptors) because I live for them. thank you. please.


End file.
